warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operator
The Operator is the Tenno represented by the player, a young human whose powers are the source of their Warframe's abilities. Operators control the Warframes through a process known as Transference, which uses a device known as a Somatic Link to transfer the Operator's consciousness and powers into their Warframes that they control as a surrogate body. As a game mechanic, a player first gains control over their Operator at the conclusion of The Second Dream quest, and continues to gradually evolve as they obtain new abilities at the conclusion of The War Within, and their weapons and arcanes at The Quills. Their importance lies in improving their grasp of the Tenno's five great schools in the form of the Focus system. Functions related to the Operator can be accessed in the Orbiter's Transference Room by interacting with the Somatic Link inside, or by accessing the Operator option under the player's Settings. Focus Focus refers to special abilities unlocked after The Second Dream quest, revolving around unlocking a Tenno's true powers guided by the principles of the Five Great Tenno Schools. Operators gain power and utility by unlocking abilities through the Focus system, granting them active and passive buffs that enhance their combat power and survival abilities. Combat The Second Dream On completing The Second Dream, players will be granted a Focus gauge which slowly charges for a full three minutes (180 seconds), which if used performs the Transcendence ability (default: ), that temporarily summons their Operator for 10 seconds, firing a powerful Void Beam while also activating any Warframe passives related to the Focus tree. While Transcendence is active, both the Operator and Warframe are invulnerable to damage from all sources. The War Within Completing The War Within will replace Transcendence with Transference, allowing the players to play as the Operator themselves during missions, complete with their own set of maneuvers - though limited to running, jumping, and zip-line running - and actions without previous restrictions imposed on them. Unlike Transcendence, Transference has no charge up, players can instantly enter their Operator form from the start of a mission to activate their focus passives. While Transference is active, the Warframe becomes invulnerable to damage from all sources, if the Warframe is currently using a channeled ability however, it will receive 10% damage from all sources. Operators have a base health of 100. If the Operator loses all their health during a fight or if their Warframe's health are reduced to 30 or lower, they will return to their Warframe inflicted with a debuff named Transference Static, which depletes all their shields while taking 10% of their current health as damage. This debuff lasts for 45 seconds and additional static will not refresh the timer, only stacking on top of it, up to 4 times. Operator's abilities consumes Void Energy as indicated by the focus gauge, which regenerates independent of the Warframe's state after a short period of time. They can also be replenished by Energy Orbs or certain Warframe powers that restores Energy. As all of their abilities deal damage, they are effective against all Sentient enemies as it nullifies any damage resistance built by the faction. The powers available to the Operator are as follows: *'Void Beam' Command: Primary Fire (default ) The Operator's default power, the Void Beam is a continuous energy beam fired from their right arm that extends up to 20 meters, which deals roughly 2,000 damage per second (roughly 650 damage per tick) to the target with a 1'''-meter radius of its impact point, with a '''1.5x multiplier on critical hits. The Void Beam is silent and will not alert enemies, however Void Mode will be deactivated while firing. *'Void Blast ' Command: Quick Melee (default ) The Void Blast is a cone-shaped area-of-effect attack which knockbacks all targets in 4'''-meter radius but deals negligible, proximity-based damage. Void Blast is also used to stun Kuva Guardians for several seconds. *'''Void Dash Command: Jump (default ) in Void Mode Void Dash is a mobility power which charges the Operator at the direction of aim for 12 meters, which will damage and knockback any targets in range. Each enemy hit with Void Dash will restore 10 Void energy. Can be used to bypass Corpus laser barriers or Grineer energy barriers. Void Dash is also used to disarm a stunned Kuva Guardian, as well as facilitating the collection of Kuva from Kuva Siphon. *'Void Mode' Command: Crouch (default ); Toggle: Roll (default ) staying still. Void Mode turns the Operator invisible to enemies and various sensors (but not Corpus laser barriers or Grineer energy barriers), while also protecting them from any incoming damage, including fall damage and Status Effects. The Quills, Amps and Arcanes After completing Saya's Vigil and The War Within quests, a Syndicate called The Quills, located at the northeast most part of Cetus will provide the Operator their first Amp weapon, the Mote Amp, which enhances and improves upon the Operator's Void Beam, while also creating a separate energy gauge for said beam allowing them to use the ability without hindering their other powers. Further Amps can be acquired by assembling different obtainable parts which can be acquired from The Quills. Upon initiation into The Quills, the Operators will receive various permanent upgrades. Firstly, equipping an Amp for the first time will permanently increase the Operator's base health from 100 to 250, while other Operator attributes such as armor or sprint speed can be enhanced with Magus Arcanes obtainable from The Quills. Secondly, Operators who have obtained their first amp will also be capable of performing a slide maneuver primarily used to dodge incoming attacks (default: while running), though they cannot slide while in Void Mode. Customization Character Creation Players can customize the appearance of their Operator under the Customize Tenno button accessible at the bottom right of the Focus Menu screen, or through Customize Tenno under the Operator option under Settings. There is no option to change the Operator's gender, but a male or female voice and body shape can be selected independently from each other through the "Face" and "Voice" options. The following options are available for customization in the Customization menu: *'HEAD options:' **'Face' - Customize the Tenno's head and face shape. It also switches the Operator's general body shape to male or female depending on selected type of face. **'Face 2' - Choose an optional secondary head and face appearance for the Tenno. This second face is restricted to the gender selected in the first Face option. This option can be left blank if desired. **'Face Blend' - This slider is used to determine how much of the chosen Face 1 and Face 2 appearances are visible, with the left side showing more of Face 1, and the right side showing more of Face 2. Face blending allows the player to create a completely different face from the default templates by combining two preexisting ones. Due to restrictions it is not possible to blend male and female faces. **'Skin Color' - Change the Tenno's skin color. This option uses its own unique color palette instead of the player's standard palettes. **'Lip Color' - Change the Tenno's lip color, as well as the corners of the eyes. **'Accent Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's accents, visible as a color shade beneath and around the eyes. *'HAIR STYLE options:' **'Hair Style' - Change the Tenno's hair style. If not used, the Tenno will revert to the default buzzcut hairstyle, and the option will read No Hair Style Selected. **'Hair Color' - Change the Tenno's hair color. This option will also change the color of the Tenno's eyebrows and eyelashes. **'Hair Highlight' - Change the secondary color of the Tenno's hair. **'Hair Part' - Modify the appearance of the Tenno's hair style, oriented either to the left or the right. *'MARKINGS options:' **'Markings' - Add visible Somatic Link implants to the Tenno's face, with different implant appearance styles available. If not used, the option will read No Marking Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the markings' primary color. **'Secondary Color '- Change the markings' secondary color. **'Metallic Color' - Change the color of the metallic parts of the markings. *'EYES options:' **'Inner Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's inner part of iris. **'Outer Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's outer part of iris. The chosen color also affect the slim ring between the inner and outer eye colors, which may not blend perfectly with saturated colors. **'Eye Glow' - Change the color of the Tenno's eye glow, referring to the light coming from their eyes. *'VOICE options:' **'Voice' - Choose the Tenno's style of voice. There are currently 4 different options available: the Owl and Heron options are male voices, while the Falcon and Raven options are female voices. Clicking on the chosen voice option will play a sound preview of the chosen voice. *'ACCESSORIES options:' **'Accessories' - Add ornamental accessories to the Tenno's head and face, ranging from ear clasps to spectacles. If not used, the option will read No Accessories Selected. **'Primary Color '- Change the accessory's primary color. **'Secondary Color' - Change the accessory's secondary color. *'TRANSFERENCE SUIT options:' These options mainly affect the oversuit models and colors, as well as some colors of the undersuit. Options that are left blank will expose the basic undersuit. By default, the Operator wears the '''Zariman' Transference suit over the base undersuit'' **'Hood' - Add headgear to the Tenno's bodysuit. This will appear draped over the Tenno's shoulders and chest. If not used, the option will read No Hood Selected. **'Hood Opened' - This option determines whether the Operator's hood is opened, or closed to cover the entire head. The Operator's hood is opened by default, and clicking on the slider to turn it on closes the hood. **'Lining Color' - Change the color of the Transference suit's linings, mainly covering the inside of the player's hood. **'Body Suit' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's torso and lower body. If not used, the option will read No Body Suit Selected. **'Sleeves' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's arm sleeves. If not used, the option will read No Sleeves Selected. **'Waistband' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's waistband. If not used, the option will read No Waistband Selected. **'Leggings' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's legs. If not used, the option will read No Leggings Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's primary color, as well as the color of the undersuit's arms and legs parts. **'Secondary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's secondary color. **'Tertiary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's accent color, as well as color of the undersuit's fingernails. **'Suit Energy' - Change the Transference Suit's energy color, which also affects the color of the Operator's Focus and Void abilities, and the Operator's worn Sigil if any is equipped. *'SIGIL options:' **'Sigil '- Equips a selected Sigil. **'Rotation '- Change the rotation of the Sigil. **'Width '- Change the width of the Sigil. **'Height' - Change the height of the Sigil. **'X Offset '- Move the Sigil left to right to change the position to the designated location. **'Y Offset' - Move the Sigil up and down to change the position to the designated location. **'Default Properties' - Resets the Sigil's appearance to its default state. **'Primary Color '- Change the Sigil's primary color. *'AMP options:' This option is only unlocked upon visiting the Quills for the first time on Cetus. **'Equip Amp' - Select the Amp the Operator can equip. The following features are only available on Gilded Amps: **'Focus Lens' - This option allows players to install a Focus Lens on the Amp. **'Primary Color' - Change the Amp's primary color. **'Secondary Color' - Change the Amp's secondary color. **'Tertiary Color' - Change the Amp's tertiary color. **'Accents' - Change the Amps's accent color. **'Energy Color' - Change the Amp's energy color. Cosmetics The Operator can be customized with various cosmetic appearance options under the Transference Suit section. These cosmetic items, including the default Zariman suit, can be improved with Magus Arcanes that grant enhancements to Operator survivability. Transference Suits OperatorSuitBBundle.png|Koppra Suit Available as part of the Operator Suit Bundle ( ) OperatorSuitCBundle.png|Varida Suit Available as part of the Operator Suit Bundle ( ) OperatorSuitDBundle.png|Manduka Suit ( ) SaitaPrimeSuit.png|Saita Prime Suit Available from Prime Access. Armors Despite their name, these Operator Armors are purely cosmetic. All of them can be bought through bundles on the Market for each. The Ceno and Vahd armors can also be built from component blueprints sold by The Quills. MonkArmourBundle.png|Ceno Armor ( ) SeerArmourBundle.png|Vahd Armor ( ) MageArmourBundle.png|Zauba Armor ( ) Effective Health calculation Operator Health can be increased with Magus Vigor and with Vazarin Focus school's Enduring Tides. The formula to calculate operator health is: \text{HP} = (\text{Base HP} + \text{Magus Vigor}) \times (1 + \text{Enduring Tides bonus}) Example: With a maxed Magus Vigor, if combined with the Vazarin Focus school's rank 3 or rank 4 Enduring Tides ability +150% bonus we get: \text{HP} = (250 + 200) \times (1 + 1.5) = 1125 The formula to calculate Operator effective health is: \text{EHP} = \frac{\text{HP}}{1 - \text{Damage Reduction}} Where Damage Reduction due to Armor is: \text{DR} = \frac{\text{Total Armor}}{300 + \text{Total Armor}} With having Magus Vigor equipped and assuming base Armor for the Operator to be 30 we get: \text{EHP} = \frac{\text{HP}}{1 - \frac{\text{Total Armor}}{300 + \text{Total Armor}}} \text{EHP} = \frac{1125}{1 - \frac{30}{300 + 30}} \text{EHP} = \frac{1125}{1 - 0.091} = 1237.5 If one Magus Vigor and one Magus Husk is equipped in addition to Enduring Tides '''and Unairu's '''Basilisk Scales armor bonus (+200%) and assuming base Armor for the Operator to be 30 we get the currently highest effective health possible: \text{Armor} = (\text{Base Armor} + \text{Magus Husk}) \times (1 + \text{Basilisk Scales bonus}) \text{Armor} = (30 + 100) \times 3 = 390 \text{DR} = \frac{390}{300 + 390} = \frac{13}{23} = 0.57 \text{EHP} = \frac{1125}{1 - 0.57} = 2587.5 Notes *Mods of any kind equipped on a Warframe or its weapons do not affect the Operator in any way. *Any active Warframe abilities will persist while in Operator form. *Players can switch to their Operators while inside the Orbiter and interact with all segments inside, except for the Incubator segment's 'Interact' function, preventing them from restoring morale to Kubrows and Kavats. *Operators are capable of Hacking, opening lockers, reviving allies, picking up items and Mods on the ground, and picking up and carrying solid pickups like Datamasses and Power Cells, which will be dropped upon switching. **They can also pick up Health and Energy pickups, which will restore the Operator's heath and Void energy respectively, but they cannot pick up Affinity pickups. *Operators can gain energy from the Arboretum room in the Orokin Moon tileset. *The Operator's health does not recover by going in and out of Transference, retaining whatever amount of Health they had before returning to their Warframe. Operators can be healed by various sources, including their own Focus passives, Health Orbs or allied Warframe powers. *The effects of Volt's Electric Shield apply to Void Beam. *The Operator cannot be summoned in a Dojo or a Relay, but can be summoned in Cetus. **Operators also cannot be summoned in the Conclave. *Operators can use the majority of Emotes, although the four acrobatic Nartas cannot be used. *Companions and Syndicate Operatives will not follow the Operator, and will instead stay behind with the Warframe. They will still remain active however, and will stand their ground and use abilities. *Syndicate sigils equipped on the Operator will NOT earn Standing from the associated syndicate; the sigil is purely aesthetic. *Unlike Warframes, falling as the Operator into out-of-bounds pits may deal damage depending on how much health you have. *Operators are able to bypass Corpus Laser Barriers and Sensor Bars using Void Dash. However, moving Corpus Laser Barriers in Spy vaults still trigger the alarm when dashing through. *The Operator has their own Stealth Affinity Bonus counter, which is independent of the Warframe's own Stealth Affinity counter. This counter is maintained and will continue to count down even when the Operator returns to the Warframe. Tips *It is possible to use the Operator's Void Mode power to stealthily maneuver a non-invisibility equipped Warframe around enemy units. This can be done by transferring to Operator form, using Void Mode, and then cancelling the Transference to teleport the Warframe to the Operator's position, allowing the Warframe to bypass obstacles stealthily. *All of the Operator's Void powers are silent, making them ideal for performing Stealth in situations where the Warframe does not posses stealth capability. In particular, the Operator's Void Dash and Void Mode abilities are most useful at bypassing security measures such as Laser Barriers, and Void Beam can be used to destroy Security Cameras without alerting nearby enemies. *The Operator experiences reduced gravity while Void Mode is active, similar to Zephyr's passive. This can be used to negate fall damage from height by activating Void Mode before hitting the ground. *Void Beam allows the player to temporarily dissipate Magnetic anomalies in Reactor Sabotage missions. Care should be taken to keep the Operator at a distance, as a destroyed Magnetic anomaly will emit damage in a large radius, dealing damage. *Holding down the buttons for Void Dash slightly increases the travel distance as opposed to quickly tapping it. *Void Dash can be chain linked and is unaffected by gravity mid-process. *The Operator counts as a separate entity from the Warframe for the purposes of mechanics like pressure plates. This can be used for various situations requiring a player to hold two different locations at once, such as when accomplishing the Collaboration Test on the Orokin Moon. **While the Operator can capture Interception points, their inactive Warframe will not. *With proper timing, Void Blast can be used to block incoming enemy projectiles like a Scorpion's grappling hook. Trivia *The term "Operator" was first used by Ordis to refer to the Tenno during the events of the Vor's Prize quest, which was first introduced in . *Before Update 22, the Operator was capable of using Ground Finishers on downed enemies with their fists by using Quick Melee (default ) while standing over and aiming at the target. This action requires significant amounts of Void energy to perform however, otherwise the Operator will simply use Void Blast instead. Bugs *The Operator's chosen face will revert to the first selectable face of their gender after their first transmission in a mission. This will not permanently affect the Operator's customization choices but will most likely reoccur in subsequent missions after once again triggering the first transmission. *Removing parts of the Zariman Suit may sometimes not update correctly after changing color options on the Operator. *A bug may happen on Grineer Sealab tilesets where the Warframe will float in the air. *In some situations, switching between the Operator and the Warframe may be erratic position-wise, including recalling older position and glitching the player out of the map. This occurs most often when attempting to switch forms while inside an extraction zone or falling into out-of-bounds pits. *There is a rendering bug in the Orbiter that that allows players to see inside the Warframe when walking through it as the Operator. *Placing a Warframe within the interaction proximity of consoles interferes with using them by the Operator (the action prompt may not show up at some positions) until the Warframe is relocated. *Sigils placed on the Operator will reset their positioning parameters and grow to ridiculous sizes when using the Star Chart as Operator. *The Operator's chosen energy color (determined by "Suit Energy") replaces the hair highlight color within missions. *Switching to Operator and back counts towards the "Exercising Power" Challenge Reward (Use your first ability 5 times). *In a high-latency match, it is possible to switch to the Operator just before their Warframe is downed, effectively allowing the player to revive their own Warframe. *If a player experiences an out-of-bounds glitch with their Warframe while in Operator form during a mission and is killed afterwards, the player will be stuck in Operator form after reviving. In this state, the Operator cannot be killed despite retaining the ability to receive incoming damage. *While Void Beam will activate the effect counters of conditional Rifle mods like Argon Scope when their conditions are met, the mod's effects will not actually apply to the Void Beam, conferring no benefit. *When switching to the operator after The War Within is completed in a Hijack mission and standing near the objective you can power it despite not having shields. It will not drain your health either, creating an infinite source of power for the Hijack objective. *When switching to the operator in The Jordas Precept after killing the Juggernaut Behemoth and before the cutscene, the player will be sucked into space without their Warframe. The player will not be able to move until they switch back to their Warframe, and will then be stuck inside the infested corpus ship for the remainder of the mission. Media Tennosizedifferencedarthmufin.png|Even The Smallest Warframes Are Rather Large: Size Difference Between Operator And Nova OperatorConcept.jpg|Original Concept Art of the Operator as seen in Devstream #66. Operator.jpeg|Operator as seen in the profile screen after completing The Second Dream and The War Within See also *Amp *Focus 2.0 *Tenno Patch History *Fixed not being able to use gear item hotkeys as your Operator. *Void Beam damage got increased from 40 to ~750. *Void Dash now restores 10 energy per enemy hit. *More improvements to the Operator’s Void Dash aiming. *Improved Operator Void Dash aiming and collision on Kuva Clouds to be more forgiving. *Fixed not being affected by Armor deterioration in Infested Salvage/Jordas Verdict when transferring from Operator to Warframe or when playing as the Client. *Fixed a script crash if you go near the Operator on your Landing Craft with the Helminth Cyst. *Fixed being able to infinitely stack Mod, Arcane, Reactant and Endless Fissure Relic-cracking buffs when switching between Operator Transference at the right time. *Fixed Warframes sometimes having their posture changed via Transference. *Fixed being unable to switch back to your Warframe if killed during Transference. *Fixed Operator power script error *Added Transference Suit Energy Color for your Operator’s Abilities! *Fixed Warframe abilities affecting Operators & switching to operator will no longer deactivate currently active abilities (still WIP with more fixes coming). *Removed the Warframe Energy penalty when dying as Operator while in Transference. *Operators will no longer be affected by Energy Reduction Modifier in Sorties. *Fixed Operator being killed while hacking causing the panel to be permanently blocked and unusable. *Fixed Aura Mods applying to the Operator. *Fixed Energy Leech Eximus units leeching Void Energy from Operators. *Fixed Operators being affected by energy reduction in Sortie missions. *Fixed the Operator not being able to drop a picked up datamass. *Fixed Transference playing the Warframe's default cast sound. *Fixed Operator sounds playing late for Clients. *Fixed Clients that are in Transference while in a mission displaying an additional Zariman default hood. *Fixed Clients not being able to sprint as the Operator. *Fixed picking up Reactant as the Operator not counting towards your current Reactant pile. *Added a Transference Disruption HUD icon for when your Operator dies during Transference. *You can no longer use Transference in Mastery Rank challenges. *You can no longer use Narta Emotes as the Operator. *Operator can no longer pick up stolen Warframe weapons. *Transference has been disabled for the Second Dream quest. *Fixed the Operator not being in the chair if you select to customize the Operator by using the pause menu. This also fixes some cases where the Operator's head would not be recentered. *Fixed stack type HUD buffs not showing the proper values when switching back and forth from Warframe to Operator. *Fixed the Operator not having an item pickup animation. *Fixed extracting as the Operator causing no Affinity to be gained. *Fixed Operator not being able to use Navigation after returning from somewhere. *Fixed Transference not being usable after casting it in succession. *Fixed Transference Static debuff sometimes appearing blue. *Operator Transference mode is now freely accepted inside Nullifier Bubbles. *Fixed being unable to return to your Warframe as the Operator if you timed jumps into lethal areas of the map. *Fixed the Operator becoming invincible after reviving. *Fixed serious spot loads/game hitches with game sessions when using Operator Transference. *Fixed Operators having poor/no zipline animations. *Fixed an issue with visual effects resetting when switching between the Warframe and Operator. *Void Blast range increased from 2m to 4m damage-wise **Damage increased (undocumented). *"Invert Tap/Hold Abilities" option now affects Operator/Focus activation (undocumented). *Switching to Operator mid-combat and related mechanics are introduced. *Introduced. }} de:Operator Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Lore Category:Operator